Beaten
by OhheyyyJessie
Summary: This story is about a girl who is being beaten in an alleyway. She gets away and goes to Princeton Plainsboro where she meets House and his staff. Oh did I mention she hates needles?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the House M.D. characters. **

**This is my first fan fiction.**

**In a nut shell this story is about a girl who is being beaten in an alleyway. She gets away and goes to Princeton Plainsboro where she meets House and his staff.**

**Jaime's POV.**

I was walking along a low lit street when out of nowhere a few men grabbed me from behind and drug me into this alleyway. They reeked of alcohol. Thankfully none of them had raped me, but they had beaten me badly.

I am not sure what they had used because I couldn't see through my tear filled eyes, but my left hip was bleeding badly and I could feel my body was covered in bruises. I could also feel my clothes had been torn to pretty much shreds.

My attackers finally got tired─ maybe thinking I was dead─ and lingered off, so I ran as fast as I could until I saw some light. The light was coming from a big lit sign that said 'Princeton Plainsboro.'

I ran into the main entrance holding my bleeding hip. I tripped over something and went crashing to the ground. I whimpered when my bruised body hit the ground. I looked up from the ground and saw a crowd of people with shocked expressions on their faces.

"_How bad do I look?" _I thought to myself.

I felt intimidated by their stares, so I crawled away and over to a corner. I cringed when I saw a man with a cane limping towards me.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered.

A women─ dressed in very nice, tight clothes─ standing by the nurse's station yelled for someone to get a gurney.

The man with the cane knelt down beside me, looking at the cuts on my body. He reached out to examine my hip, and I cringed into the corner again, but he touched it anyway, making me cry out in pain.

I started to panic when I saw the gurney and very large male nurses. Tears kept pouring out of my eyes. I looked away from the nurses and back at the man with the cane, at that moment he looked up at me.

I whispered again, "Don't let them hurt me, please."

I think he nodded, but at the same moment the male nurse's lifted me onto the gurney.

I was going to fight them, but they might put me under, and that means I won't have control and it means… needles. I sat in the middle of the gurney trying to make myself shrink into nothing. I was embarrassed and didn't trust these people. I wanted the man with the cane.

I was wheeled into a room where the nurses got to work on me right away. That is when I began to panic.

The women that called for a gurney came into the room, making the nurses looking up. That is when I jumped off the bed and crawled into another corner. I know corners can't help me, but they felt safe.

The nurses came towards me and I started whimpering, so she told them to back off. She came over to me and knelt on the floor, trying to calm me, but I wouldn't listen. She sighed and paged someone.

A few minutes later the man with the cane came in. "Need a House call Cuddy?" He said to the women with a smile and a wink.

She ignored the comment and said, "House she won't let anyone near her. She seemed to trust you when she came in."

He grunted, "Just knock her out with drugs."

She rolled her eyes and left.

I was left alone with this man named House who wanted nothing to do with me, yet I felt safe.

"Get on the bed," he said, while collecting the supplies to take care of my many injures.

I was about to get up, but hesitated when I saw all the supplies on his metal tray. I couldn't take my eyes off the syringe on the tray─ I hate needles! He set his tray down on the bed and sat in a chair.

"Your hip is bleeding badly, I need to get it taken care of," he said in a stern tone.

I sat on the floor frozen.

He sighed, "Are you going to sit on the bed or do I have to sit on the floor?"

I got up slowly feeling a bit light headed and laid on the bed.

"Let's see," he said examining my hip again, "it looks like it will need a few stitches."

He started reaching for an antiseptic wipe to clean the wound, until I stopped him.

"No!" I yelled.

That caught him off guard. He paused for a moment, and then grabbed the wipe anyway. I sat up and scooted to the back of the bed, holding my legs to my chest, so he couldn't get to my hip.

He dropped the wipe and scooted closer to me, "Okay, we are either going to do this the easy way or the hard way."

I bit my bottom lip and eyed the needle still on the tray. He noticed, "Don't like needles? Well you're in the wrong place. Lie back down so I can get this over with and leave."

"And what if I don't?" I challenged.

"Let's see… you could bleed to death and if you don't I can just strap you to the bed."

I decided to give in, I took and deep breath, and lied down.

He got the wipe and touched it to my skin. It burned badly and I let out a small yelp.

After he got it cleaned up he grabbed the needle. I shut my eyes tight and held my breath.

"What happened to you?" His husky voice asked as he slipped the needle into my hip, making me cringe.

"Um… well…" How was I supposed to explain what happened?

He stood up and started cleaning up my bloody face. He looked me in the eyes.

"I was… mugged," I said, tears over flowing again.

I could feel my hip going numb and I shifted uncomfortably. He sat back down and went to work stitching up my hip. Every now and then I would cringe and squirm around. He didn't say much during the process. Once he was done he bandaged up my hip nice and tight.

**So what do you think? Should I keep going? Review and tell me what you think. : )**


End file.
